Humagons-Infection: Episode 17
20 minutes have past by since Aaron was put into the black colored vehicle. Dr. Val and Jean have been outside speaking about Aaron and what killed Blue and Kyle, while sitting in cushioned chairs. Soon, they were joined by two officers and Aaron was placed onto a sofa next to Jean and across from Dr. Val. The two officers have also brought Jean a special present... Jean) *With excitement* I love it! Raphoon) *Chained to a large ball* I hate it... *Tries moving, but is stuck where he is, on the wooden deck* Jean) Ssssssh, Rudy Raphutoony. Raphoon) No. Jean) Don’t give me a “no”...Does Aaron need to beat you again? ??? 2) Excuse me? Jean) *Looks at ??? 2* Oh, he was just rude, so he had to face Aaron. Raphoon) Yeah, it wasn’t cool. ??? 2) Are we talking animal abuse here? Raphoon) I am a Bakugan, no animal! ??? 1) Surely looks like a raccoon to me. Raphoon) No. Jean) No, no animal abuse. Just a brawl between the two. ??? 2) Good, because someone *Cough* - Aaron - *Coughs again* would be going to jail right about now. Jean) WHAT?! ??? 2) I -''' '''Raphoon) Jean, it’s a joke, listen to your friendly friend here. Jean) Random Roadkill is speaking again...Better leave a message after the kick. Raphoon) Really? *Trying to move still* Dr. Val) ...And the attention *Jean shakes her head to the right and left* gra -''' '''Raphoon) ATTENTION, JEAN...I WANT TO GO INSIDE AND CLEAN OFF! Jean) Eww, no...I’m not touching any of that blood on you. ??? 1) Definitely lives up to the roadkill name now. ??? 2) Why doesn’t he just lick him clean. Aaron) Leave him alone. Raphoon) …*Eyes light up* Jean) Aaron, you’re awake! Aaron) And what is this?! Get that off him now... ( Jean looks at ??? 1 and ??? 2 ) Raphoon) Yeah, what he said! ??? 1) Fine -_-''' '''Aaron) And Jean, you’re going to wash him off right after this. Jean) Okay, Aaron. Aaron) Raphoon, she’s going to help you, don’t stab her! Raphoon) *Key gets closer to him* I cannot *Poked* HEY, WATCH IT! ??? 1) Let me do my job! Raphoon) DON’T POKE ME AGAIN! Aaron) *Raises voice* Raphoon. Raphoon) I’ll be quiet... Soon after, Raphoon has been unlocked from the chain and ball and taken inside by Jean... Raphoon) Faster, move faster! Jean) Don’t rush me. Raphoon) Fine. Jean) By the way...*Walks into the women’s lavatory* You’re lucky Aaron came to your rescue for once. Raphoon) That’s why he’s my master. Jean) And not why I’m going to marry him. Raphoon) Oh, that’ll never happen! Jean) He’s got the ring already. Raphoon) No, no, no, that’s confidential evidence. Jean) I don’t need a ring then. Raphoon) No, you’ll need the ring. Jean) No, I will not. Raphoon) Yes, you will. Jean) No. Raphoon) Yes. Jean) Since when did you know a thing about marriage? Raphoon) Well, nothing...But Aaron did say you slept with a lot of other men... Jean) … Raphoon) How many did you d - *Gets slammed into the wall by Jean and knocked out* Jean) I’ve changed! Carroll) BEEP! *Leaves the toilet* BEEP - BOOP! Hello there, need any help? Jean) I’m fine. ( Carroll moves onto the next toilet ) Jean) *Walks next to the sink and turns the hot water on* Never speak of that...*Throws Raphoon into the sink* And we both know that! *Runs off* Back outside, Aaron was getting persuaded to go to a hospital, which failed. However, he has removed the bullet from his midsection, by using winds from Cyrowolf’s form. Aaron is now holding his hand out with the bullet for one of the two officers to take... Aaron) *Taking deep breathes* Come on, take it... ??? 2) We cannot do that. ( ??? 1’s hand searches through his pocket ) Aaron) You wanted it... ??? 2) We do, but we cannot touch it. Aaron) Surely you can. ??? 2) IT’S A PIECE OF -''' '''??? 1) *Pulls a bag out of his pocket* Here we go... ??? 2) And I’m interrupted. ??? 1) *Opens the plastic bag* Just put the bullet in this bag. Aaron) Fine...*Tosses the bullet into the bag* Dr. Val) *Comes back outside with a towel, a bottle, and bandages* Okay, Aaron, lay down and I’ll clean your wound up. Humagons-Infection: Episode 17 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Have any thoughts on this filler episode? Comment below. '' ''Humagons-Infection: Episode 18 Category:Humagons-Infection Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Humagons: Dr. Val Category:Raphoon Razeun Category:Humagons: Carroll